A Wedding To A Funeral
by JaLye
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are finally getting married! But tragedy strikes when she’s killed at her own wedding because of a stupid fan girl’s jealousy. And I hate the fan girl.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are finally getting married! But tragedy strikes when she's killed at her own wedding because of a stupid fan girl's jealousy. I could've submitted it sooner, but i didn't even know i had a weodpad. i'm freakin dunmb! lol!

------------------------------------------------

Sakura's POV

I'm the luckiest girl in the world! Any other girl would give anything to be in my shoes. I'm finally marrying the person I love the most. My true love.

Sasuke's POV

There she is. My bride to be. She's so beautiful in her traditional white wedding kimono with pink lining small cherry blossom prints, holding a bouquet of white roses. I don't know what I ever did to get her. I don't think I deserve her. After all those times I've rejected her, she still came back.

No matter how many times I've pushed her away, she came back to me. She's so beautiful and innocent, but I'm tainted and a monster. Yet, she was still there for me even when I joined Orichimaru and the. Damn, I hate that snake so much.

Sakura's POV

Tears of joy were streaming down my face as I walked down the isle. I thought this day would never come. Finally, I reached the alter. I saw Sasuke smiling at me in his blue wedding kimono with black lining. I blushed at the sight.

He rarely smiled, but I knew he'd only smile like that at me, and I smiled back. He took my hand in his. Tsunade smiled and began.

"Do you, Haruno Sakura, take this man, Uchiha Sasuke, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked.

"I do." Sasuke smiled at me lovingly.

Sasuke's POV

I was so happy hearing Sakura say those words. Tsunade asked me next.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this woman, Haruno Sakura, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked.

I smiled and replied, "I do."

Sakura's POV

Inner Sakura: Yeah, you'd better take me as a wife!!

Sakura: Hey, keep it down!

Inner Sakura: Well, I'm you, so…yeah, whatever:P

Sakura: SHUT UP ALREADY!!

"Sakura, repeat after me," Tsunade began.

"I Sakura."

"I Sakura"

"Take the Sasuke."

"Take the Sasuke."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do us part."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do us part."

We stared lovingly into each other's eyes as we exchanged our vows and promises.

Sasuke's POV

My heart filled with a fluffy warm feeling as she said these things. Now it's my turn.

"Sasuke, repeat after me."

"I Sasuke."

"I Sasuke."

"Take the Sakura."

"Take the Sakura."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do us part."

I looked into my bride's eyes and repeated "To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death do us part."

Sakura's POV

We're finally married! "You may now kiss the bride," Tsunade announced. Sasuke sealed it with a kiss on my lips. It was soft, not like almost all the other times.

Sasuke's POV

"I love you," I whispered into my little cherry blossom's ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back to me. Just as we were about to walk out of the church, someone barged in.

Sakura's POV

"Um, Sasuke, do you know her?"

"No, probably just another desperate fan girl."

"Sasuke-kun! We belong together! Even if I have to die to be with you!" She took out a kunai from he pouch.

Sasuke's POV

I held Sakura closer to me when I saw that crazy girl take out kunai.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ami, remember?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't know you."  
"Yes, of course you do! Remember, we went to the academy together! And, I'm the president of your fan club! I still love you! Even after you left, and most people turned to hate and despise you. Like her!"

How dare she!? My wife would never feel that way about me! I tightened my grip on Sakura as that crazy bitch kept telling us more lies.

"Do you remember now? I'm Ami. You love me! We're meant to be! But, since you married that whore, and promised to be with her till death, we'll die together! Isn't that romantic?!"

Normal POV

Sakura was horrified of what Ami was going to do next. "No! I love Sakura! She's the most wonderful and beautiful woman in the world! You're just a fucked-up crazy slut!" Sasuke held his grip on Sakura as her fear grew. "Sasuke-kun! But I love you! Arrgh! You crazy slutty whore, what've you done to my Sasuke-kun!? You brain-washed him into thinking you were his true love! You-"

"Hey, bitch! Stop talking about my wife like that!"

"Sasuke, we'll be together at last! And you'll finally know the truth!" Ami yelled, and ran with the kunai in her hand. She was running fast towards Sasuke, trying to stab him in his heart, killing him, but Sakura broke free from Sasuke and pushed him away.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed in pain. Ami stabbed Sakura's heart instead!

"SAKURA!!" Sasuke screamed.

"Arrgh! You bitch! Sasuke and I are to be together! You ugly whore!!"

Naruto and Jiraya held her back from doing anything more.

"You bitch! What did you do to our friend?!" Ino yelled at her, punching the bitch in her jaw.

"Hahahah! I've killed her! Now there's nothing keeping me from getting Sasuke-kun and me together! Ahahahahah!"

"You bitch!" Tenten yelled at her and punched her in the stomach.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was holding his precious Sakura in his arms. Tsunade as trying to heal her as best as she could. Sasuke has tears streaming down his handsome face.

"Sasuke, I'll always love you, no matter what," Sakura assured him.

"But, Sakura, I don't want you to go! I-I-I love you so much!" Sasuke held her close as he whispered these loving words of affection to her.

"Sasuke, don't be sad that I'm going to leave. I want you to be happy."

"But, I can-n't be hap-p-py w-wi-with-out y-you! I want you to be with you forever!"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Sasuke leaned in and kissed her on the lips. For their last kiss. But during the kiss, her lips turned cold.

"Sakura? Sakura!!" Sasuke cried for his loss. He only got to know his wife for only a short time, and now she was taken from him. Gone.

------------------------------------------------

The funeral for Sakura was a week after the wedding. All her friends and family were all there, grieving that she was gone from their lives forever. Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru… Sasuke. Everyone was sad, not a single soul there was the least happy.

On her gravestone, it read:

Haruno Sakura

Best medic nin

Fine student

Great friend

Loving daughter

And

Loving wife

Engraved below the words was a single sakura blossom. She was laid to rest below a cherry tree.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke went to visit her grave often to talk to her. He came whenever he had the chance.

"Sakura. I miss you so much. It's just not the same without you. I can never love another person like the way I loved you. I still do. I don't think that I'll ever be able to move on without you. The house is so empty without you. _Life's _empty without you. My _heart's _empty without you."

Sasuke had tears spilling down from his eyes again, like the other time he visited.

He took a letter from his pocket and burned it, hoping she'll have the chance to read it in Heaven.

------------------------------------------------

A year after the funeral, Sasuke came for a final visit. He climbed up the hill and was at her burial site. Sasuke began to sing.

"You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine.

You make me happy, when skies are gray.

You'll never know dear, how much I love you,

Please don't take

My sunshine away."

And his heart stopped. He joined his beloved that day and they both found eternal happiness.

------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. I feel sad. I cried when I wrote it.


	2. 2: Author's Note

Thanks for everyone who reviewed for my first story that I submitted, although it's not the first story that wrote. The first story that I ever wrote for FanFiction was entitled _Love Is Tragic_, but it wasn't as successful as this one.

I just happened to make a mistake submitting both documents and creating one story before the other and got mixed up. I guess that is going to teach me not to submit more than one documents at once. Haha! So, yeah, thanks for everyone who reviewed. Oh, and I forgot to set it on annonomoys reviews accepted the last time, so I set it on.

I'm working on like, multiple stories right now, too, and I'm trying to finish them all, so it might take a while to submit it, but I hope I'll get to post them up soon. And my newest ones:

_The Hurt of Love_

and

_Secret Lovers_


End file.
